


Salvation

by zaw3721



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaw3721/pseuds/zaw3721
Summary: 战斗是最好的催情剂。大约是相互救赎的两人。





	Salvation

Eggsy不知道这一切究竟是如何发生的。他甚至还没能从那场精疲力竭的对战中回过神，就发现自己已经和Harry在Poppy的木屋中滚作一团。

他们犹如两匹饥肠辘辘的饿狼，凶残并且粗暴地撕扯着对方的衣物，将一枚又一枚残酷的亲吻烙印在彼此身上，留下一连串的吻痕。

他的西装早就在两人的纠缠下宣布报废，此刻上半身只有一件白色衬衫，纽扣被扯了一地，露出大片结实的胸膛。衬衫衣角的前半截从西裤中被松松垮垮地抽出，领带也被拽成歪歪扭扭的模样，好似一场极致性爱的前奏，异常惑人。年轻人在喘息的间隙，用手背擦去唇角沾染的血迹，Harry的嘴唇被他咬破了，鲜血在两人的唇齿间流淌，口腔中传来血液甜涩的味道。青年斜睨着眼，以挑衅的表情看着男人，目光异常凶狠。Harry被他看得浑身不自在。

“Eggsy。”他用低沉的语调唤道年轻人的名字，后者仿若未闻，再次缩短两人之间的距离，并将整个人挂在Harry身上，胡乱啃咬着他的嘴唇，舌头在口腔中横冲直撞。

过大的冲击力将Harry逼退了几步，他用左手撑上身后的吧台，另一只手则环紧了年轻人的后腰，勉强维持住身体的平衡，Eggsy却不依不饶地扑上来，他的后腰因此撞上了吧台的转角。疼痛可不是说着玩的，尤其是对一名早已年近不惑，又刚刚经历了生死厮杀的特工来说，他的体力早已到达极限，然而怀中人不断挤压自己时所带来肢体激烈的触碰，却让他的血液变得更加沸腾滚烫起来，连下肢也硬得发疼。

“停下，看着我，Eggsy。”Harry的眉头越皱越紧。他握住Eggsy的肩膀，迫使后者停下动作。这次他的语气中多了几分强硬的命令意味。

他的话起作用了。年轻人慢慢松开拽紧西装下摆的双手，将缩成极小的一团。一瞬间Harry几乎以为Eggsy放弃了与自残无疑的行为，直到他看见了青年通红的眼眶和被痛苦与愤怒填满的绿色眼仁。他曾形容过，年轻人漂亮的瞳孔就像圣诞夜那枚被剥开糖纸的糖球，洒满了糖霜，散发着甜蜜诱人的气息，叫人食指大动。当他微笑时，眼中动人的蓝绿色好似一块打磨光滑的翡翠，闪烁着晶莹剔透的光泽，明亮又挠人。

可是这一刻，当巨大的悲伤填满了青年甜美柔和的双眼，所有的美好都变了味道。糖果不再甜蜜，圣诞不再欢乐，落叶凋零，鲜花枯萎，祝福的颂歌充满了哀伤的缅怀，空气中涌动着令人哀伤的气息。

Eggsy像是失去骨头一般，蜷缩在他的怀里，连接几日的疲惫令他变得极其憔悴，面部削瘦，颧骨两侧深深凹陷，整张脸好似只剩下了骨头在那支撑，衬着那双蓝绿色的眼睛格外晃眼。他就像一名奄奄一息的溺水者，牢牢抱紧自己唯一的浮木，仿佛最后的救赎，不肯撒手。面对这般脆弱的青年，Harry不忍责备过多，心脏好似一双无形的手扼紧了。他叹了口气，试图将Eggsy扶起，青年却仿佛感应到什么，睁着一双湿润无神的大眼睛，目光虚虚落在自己身上，眼眶湿漉漉的，眼角还残留着刚刚激烈亲吻后的绯红印记。

四周的氧气变得稀薄而干燥起来，Harry感到几分难以呼吸。他知道此刻还有很多需要他们做的，诸如清扫战场，上报Statesman基地，处理可能造成威胁的隐患——

但是此刻，这些都变得不重要了。他只想将青年揽进怀里，小心翼翼地将后者眼角的泪水温柔地舔舐干净，让那双本该如蜜糖般甜美剔透的瞳孔继续充满光彩。

那曾是他的指路明灯。

Harry经历过太多的悲欢离合，曾经无数次地从死亡的边缘擦身而过，他以为自己早就参透了生与死，直到早已平静如水的生活中出现了这样一抹鲜艳的色彩，将他幽暗灰冷的生命照耀得无比明亮。他从未思考过有朝一日自己会失去这些。

直到Poppy的机械狗张开钢铁般坚硬的嘴巴，露出尖利的獠牙向他扑来，并将他掀翻在地。死亡的恐惧扼紧了他的心脏。他发现自己还有太多的事情没有完成，无数画面从他的脑海中如影片般一帧帧地快速闪过，他的生平和所有经历过的故事都在上面了。他的父母，他的家人，他的工作，他的泡菜先生，他的老朋友Merlin，他的队友以及伙伴。

没错，他甚至还没替Merlin和死在爆炸中的伙伴报仇，又怎么能够就这样怀揣着羞愧和愤怒，以无奈并且孤独的结局死去呢？

记忆闪动飞快，画面的最后定格于年轻人的身上，他在那间休息室中，踮起了脚尖，给了自己一个最温暖并且也是最美好的拥抱。

谁都以为，包括Eggsy本人都理所应当地认为是自己拯救了走投无路，本可能一辈子碌碌无为，成为操着威尔士口音的街头小混混。殊不知，他才是那个被拯救者。年轻人用他无与伦比的勇气与善良，将自己从颓暗的过去和迷失自我的现在中拯救。他甚至还没来得及对青年说出一句充满爱意的感谢。

Harry从未对死亡如此畏惧，尤其是当他发现自己对Eggsy复杂又至深的情感以后。求生的本能变得越发激烈，Harry抓起身旁的球瓶，用力塞进机械狗的上下牙床之间，手臂艰难地维持着平衡。长达一年的休整令他的小臂肌肉有所萎缩，这一刻过度的拉伸又导致他的手腕连接肘部的那部分抽搐般地疼痛起来。

他的视线开始模糊，双手也变得虚软无力起来，恍惚中Harry似乎听到有人叫到他的名字，声线清亮，带着年轻人特有的语调，莽撞的、急促的、沙哑的。几乎是在一瞬间，他就清醒过来，他想要活下去，无论是替Kingsman完成遗愿，还是用自己剩余的生命陪伴在年轻人的身边。这样想着，Harry挣扎着从地面爬起，机械狗朝他扑来，Harry迅速翻过身，狼狈地避开了机械狗的獠牙。机器出现了短暂地读秒停顿时间，趁着这个机会，Harry抄起保龄球，对准机械狗的脑袋狠狠砸去，它的脑袋瞬间变得粉碎。

你瞧，从始至终，将自己从黑不见底的深渊中拯救的永远都是这名坚强又勇敢的年轻人。他教会了前者礼仪和言辞，而对方教会了自己什么是爱。

记忆在他的脑海中翻滚，随着回忆的深入逐渐升温，他就像一只被放置在沸水中的木偶，四肢渐渐融化，冷汗打湿了他的衬衣，将他变成满头是汗，呼吸急促的模样。他无法恢复一惯的冷静，正如他无法将自己从青年的诱惑中抽身而出一样。最终，Harry放弃了挣扎，一言不发地站在原地，任由年轻人以全然发泄的方式的啃咬着自己的皮肉和心脏。

察觉到掌心下男人绷紧的肌肉，Eggsy更加用力地扣紧Harry的后背。他伸出舌头，以横冲直撞的方式闯入后者口中，胡乱搅弄着。年轻人似乎只有通过这样的方式才能宣泄心中巨大的痛苦。

Harry的眼底掠过一丝疼惜。他艰难地抬起一只手臂，笨拙地拍抚着Eggsy的后背，承受着青年凶残而暴力的亲吻。在方才那场战斗中，他的右臂已经失去知觉，此刻只能依靠双腿的力量支撑青年不断倾倒的身体。即便他将所有痛苦都加诸于自己的身上，Harry依旧毫无怨言。

突然，他的脖颈左侧传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，Harry倒抽一口冷气，垂落于身侧的右臂瞬间绷紧。Eggsy死死咬在他的脖子上，距离血管动脉不过几毫米的距离。青年的牙齿尖得咯人，好似锯子锋利的锯齿，在他的皮肤上留下两道深深的齿痕。

男人发出一声吃痛的呻吟，他用一只手捂住后脖颈，另一只手将青年推远了些。

“你疯了？”Harry倒抽一口冷气。他能感受到那指腹下鲜血涌动时的粘稠。

“也许吧。”Eggsy冷笑道，眼中写满了讽刺和愤怒。

火药的气味渐渐退去，空气中漂浮着杀戮过后的血腥之气，只剩下一片衰败残破的景象。地面堆满了机械残破的碎片、人体的断肢，甚至还有一些五颜六色的彩片与飘带，每走一步就会踢到一只空空如也的弹夹。这让人轻而易举就想起了被导弹炸成灰烬的Kingsman总部。

气氛变得异常凝重起来。

Eggsy的内心充满愤怒，强烈的痛苦和巨大的自责像是那台绞肉机，在他的心脏上开了个洞，锋利的刀刃不断搅打着他的皮肉，直至筋骨断裂，血肉模糊，最后成为一滩烂软的肉泥。他听到了Roxy的咒骂，Arthur的惨叫，JB的呜咽，Merlin的歌声，它们彼此交织，起伏婉转，宛若一曲凄凉的挽歌。

空气中安静得似乎能听到二者的心跳，此起彼伏，在剧烈的跳动后又逐渐归于平缓。Eggsy无法感知分秒的流逝，周围的一切都被这场巨大而沉默的风暴撕扯得粉碎，唯有置于漩涡中心，近乎于窒息的两人。他们就这样以凶狠的目光望向彼此，视线如火焰般灼热，好似两块被火焰融化的橡皮糖，牢牢黏在一块儿。时间也因此停滞。

不知过了多久，Harry率先挪开视线。他想起那场为了使自己恢复记忆而灌满房间的池水，冰冷又沉重。年轻人瞳孔中巨大的悲伤好似那天的池水，浪潮一般地朝他涌来，没过他的头顶，扼住他的口鼻，令他无法呼吸。

Eggsy露出一个宛若胜者般的笑意，内心好像有一个破裂的巨大空洞，无法填补，无法愈合，只有通过彼此伤害的方式才能得以缓解。汗水沿着他的额头滑落，打湿了睫毛，又落进眼里。他的瞳孔持续扩张着，因为长时间的注视而变得酸涩发胀，红色的血丝犹如蜘蛛结成的网，密密麻麻布满了眼珠。他整个人都在不停地打颤，从头到脚，从牙齿到指甲，没有一处是完好的。

“对不起。”Harry的声音打破了一室沉寂。

Eggsy愕然。年轻人抬起头，口中发出断断续续的笑声，直至笑声充满了他的喉咙，变得凄厉而悲凉起来。

“为什么！”Harry的话仿佛给了年轻人一个发泄的出口，Eggsy的情绪猛然崩溃，他踮起脚尖，拽紧男人的领口，厉声质问道，“为什么？为什么你要离开我，为什么这一切发生的时候你他妈该死的不在我的身边？”青年嘶声力竭地问，他的眼眶湿润，眼角泛红。

“为什么所有人都死了，Roxy，Merlin，JB，Arthur，Branden。为什么会这样？还有，还有你该死地告诉我任务为重，去他妈该死的任务为重！你甚至放任Merlin站在那枚地雷上，就这样被孤零零地遗弃。操，你他妈的告诉我！告诉我啊？！为什么我能够拯救世界却无法拯救自己的朋友，为什么所有人都活下来，那些与我并肩作战的伙伴却死去了？如果连自己在乎的人都保护不了，成为特工或者是一名绅士，这些对我来说又有什么意义呢？”年轻人哽咽着说，任由泪水淌满脸颊。

Harry无权对此感到气愤，他甚至无法回答青年的质问。正如Eggsy所说，他在对方最需要自己的时候离开了，无论是V-Day之后的众叛亲离，还是Kingsman总部被炸毁时的孤立无援，他都没有陪伴在年轻人的身边。Eggsy最好的搭档，最好的朋友，最好的伙伴以及最心爱的宠物都在那颗导弹的袭击下灰飞烟灭。如果不是因为这一年失忆而恰好离开了Kingsman，只怕此刻他也被那枚导弹炸得粉碎，与建筑的灰烬和所有人的骨灰融为一体。

Harry感到自己的大脑越发胀痛。他的神经剧烈抽搐着，大脑内侧像是被人用榔头狠狠地撬开，皮肉绽开、脑浆四溢，泛滥着尖锐的疼痛，他又一次看到了那群虚幻的蝴蝶，它们张开翅膀，缠绵地朝他涌来，在他眼前轻柔地飞舞，优雅地旋转，好似一场遥不可及的梦。

他看到了很多张熟悉的面孔，包括他的队友Lancelot与Percival，他的学生Roxy，还有Merlin——他最默契的搭档，当然绝不可能忘记他的泡菜先生，这些面孔从眼前梭子一般飞快地闪过，Harry手脚冒汗地站在原地，犹如一名等待临死前判决的囚犯，面对着生前诸多的控诉与愧疚，内心充满忐忑。

“我很抱歉，Eggsy。”Harry深吸一口气，将作呕的欲望压下。他后退一步，左手按在年轻人的肩膀上，竭力维持住平稳的语调，“我很抱歉没能在你最需要的时候陪伴在你的身边，我很抱歉让一切成为现在的模样。”突然，他的声音戛然而止。

青年松开他的领带，将整个人扑进他的怀里，身体像被人按下了暂停按钮，宽松的西服下可以看到肌肉紧绷的轮廓。Eggsy抱住他的肩膀，将脸颊紧紧贴进他的脖颈，这一刻早已独当一面的年轻特工仿佛又回到了那个拿着玻璃球的男孩，天真纯洁，不谐世事。他就像一个迷路的男孩，在Harry怀中肆无忌惮得放声大哭。

“我不知道自己这是怎么了，可能，可能我只是快被这狗屎一样的任务弄疯了，可能我只是想他们了，我是指所有人，Roxy，Merlin，JB。”Eggsy哽咽着说，将下颌搁置在男人宽阔的肩膀上，“见鬼的，我快要被这些该死的愧疚和痛苦逼疯了。所有人都离开了，所有人——”嗅着对方熟悉的气息，夹杂着雪松的优雅与大海的沉稳，即便是鲜血的腥气也无法将它掩盖。青年慢慢合上眼，放任自己坠入这片安心的海洋。

Harry沉默地抿紧嘴唇，垂在身侧的手指用力屈起，骨节因此微微泛白。

“别离开我。”Eggsy抬起头，眨着湿润的双眼，用哀求的目光注视着男人。

Harry举起早已失去知觉的手臂，将青年紧紧搂在怀中。

“连死亡也无法将我们分开，还有什么能够将我带离你的身边呢？”他微微笑着，眼角泛起了浅浅的笑纹。男人的目光中满是温和的爱意，迎着阳光，洒在年轻人的身上，烙下一片片明亮的光斑。

Eggsy微微一颤，柔和的清风拂过两人的脸颊，犹如恋人般的触碰令心脏跳动的频率变得越发剧烈起来。一朵名为爱恋的花苞在微风的轻拂下，逐渐绽开，娇艳的花瓣写满了爱意与浓浓深情。

Harry低下头，将一枚充满怜惜的亲吻，颤抖却坚定地印上了年轻人的嘴唇。

“你是我毕生所见过最美丽的那只蝴蝶。”

***

Eggsy相信天堂也不过如此。

他被Harry以一个双手高举过头的姿势压上吧台，双脚微敞，男人用膝盖分开他的大腿，逼迫自己以全然臣服的姿态趴上桌面。

Eggsy的背部肌肉结实有力，流畅的线条在尾椎处微微停顿，衬托出青年极其漂亮的腰身。他就像个充满诱惑的迷题，Harry沉溺于探索有关他的一切，从不知疲倦。他用迷恋的眼神注视着年轻人身体的每一寸肌肉，它们紧实有力薄薄的一层附在他的身体上，宛若阿波罗太阳神般健美。Harry不禁屏住呼吸，火热的掌心沿着青年的背部线条一路下滑，直到摸上对方凹陷的腰窝。Harry露出一丝满意的微笑，用食指轻轻揉按着那一处光滑的皮肤。电流般酥酥麻麻的快感瞬间将Eggsy击中了，他颤抖着发出甜蜜的呻吟，湿润的瞳孔好似流光溢彩的翡翠，又汲取了大海的碧绿，流淌着粼粼波光。

Harry感到喉咙有些发干，他用两根手指剥开年轻人的西裤，灵活地探入，在对方措不及防的情况下，握住了那根勃发的肉棒。Eggsy猛然一惊，身体犹如脱水的人鱼，剧烈地颤抖起来。他扭动着腰肢，修长的脖颈犹如濒死的天鹅一般，高高扬起，美好又脆弱的线条暴露在年长者的视线下，仿佛稍加用力就会折断了。

Harry压下心中想要将年轻人弄坏的欲望，松开了钳制住对方的手臂，转而轻柔并暧昧地抚摸着他的脖颈。

Eggsy倒抽一口冷气，Harry的掌心厚实有力，皮肤表面粗糙而不平整，上面布满了大大小小的伤口，那是岁月和磨难所赋予他的魅力。他曾无数次地幻想被Harry的手掌以这样的方式抚遍全身，而当这一切真真切切地发生时，所有的顾虑都被击打得粉碎。Eggsy恍惚地想，他快被这般澎湃并且剧烈的欲望击破了。

注视着青年颈部泛红的皮肤，Harry的视线变得越发深沉起来，那片诱人的绯红一直从他的脖颈蔓延到耳根，连耳垂也透出晶莹的红润。

Harry感到浑身燥热。他不是一个容易失去理智的人，更不用提一向引以为豪的自制力了。但是，在面对青年时，这一切都变得力不从心起来他想要亲吻他，抚摸他、占有他，并将自己的阴茎狠狠嵌入后者的体内。Harry不得不长长吐出一口气，以此缓解心中快要将他逼疯的欲念。

“你说的没错，”Harry俯下身，附在年轻人的耳旁，用低沉沙哑的语调说。“我再也无法找到比你更加有趣的蝴蝶了，你瞧——”他用一根手指轻柔地摩挲着Eggsy柔软的唇瓣，直至它在自己的揉按下变得湿润颤抖，染上了犹如玫瑰般娇艳的红色。

“我为你身体中每一个微小的变化而着迷，我比任何时候都想要更加深入地探索你的身体，亲吻你，抚摸你，占有你。”Harry哑声说，瞳孔中央仿佛有一圈小型漩涡，深邃撩人，暗不见底，Eggsy只觉得连自己的灵魂也要被吸了进去。

他的大脑阵阵昬眩，眼前掠过一片闪烁的光斑，连灵魂也仿佛失去了重力的牵引，轻飘飘地浮在半空。仿佛察觉到年轻人的失神，他的臀部被人以一种惩罚的力度狠狠捏了一记。Eggsy口中发出一声低促的闷哼。他的上半身被迫与平缓冰冷的桌面紧密相贴，臀部因此而高高翘起，将西裤撑出一道圆润的弧形。青年的臀部结实而饱满，当他以这样的姿势卧趴在桌面时，轻而易举就能让人失去理智。

当然这也包括Harry。他松了松过紧的领结，双手沿着青年漂亮的腰线下滑，并以一种无比煽情的手法揉上他的臀部。Eggsy不由屏住了呼吸。

啪嗒一声，年轻人的腰带砸上地面，金属搭扣摔落的声音异常清脆。未等Eggsy回过神，他的西裤连同内裤，就被从臀部剥下，柔软光滑的布料滑过皮肤，层层叠叠地堆在他的脚边。

一种莫名的羞耻感涌遍全身，Eggsy红透了脸颊，他试图挣扎，却被Harry以更加凶残的方式压制在吧台上。

“你猜，我想用什么将你钉在墙上？”Harry凑近他的耳朵，对着年轻人敏感的耳垂吹了口热气。几乎是在一瞬间，Eggsy就发现自己的老二极不争气地硬了起来，抵在吧台的桌面上。他的身体却好像被打了足量的麻醉剂，虚软无力，被Harry轻而易举地压在了身下。

Eggsy早已分不清现实和幻想的界限。

男人修长的身躯不断挤压着自己，透过单薄的西装，两人身体的热度不断交融，在充满情欲和攻击性的交缠过后又急剧升温。他能感受到Harry腿间的勃发正抵着自己的大腿内侧，即便隔着衣物，依旧将他烫得浑身酥麻。

Harry用一只手抓起酒柜上的玻璃瓶，并用牙齿拔掉酒塞。他将酒瓶晃了晃，酒精泛起一圈圈的波纹，年长者露出一丝满意的微笑。他倾侧过瓶身，将瓶口对准了右手手指，琥珀色的液体缓缓流出，在阳光下闪烁着宝石一般的光泽。

是威士忌，Eggsy迷迷糊糊地想。下一秒，他的臀部突然被人掰开，两根手指探入了青年干涩的小穴，夹杂着酒精的辛辣，温柔并且细致的碾摩着他的肠壁。

甜美动人的呻吟从年轻人的口中传出。Eggsy不禁摇晃起臀部，仿佛在哀求男人更加残忍的对待。每一次的揉捏和抽插都像在他的身上点燃了一把火，火焰越烧越旺，每一根神经都被撩拨到了极致。

“操你的，Harry。”Eggsy喃喃自语道，眼中充满了恐惧，极致的快感似乎快要将他湮灭了。青年眨着眼，棕褐色的睫毛上挂着晶莹的泪珠，他不顾一切地抗拒道，“操你——”

青年的声线突然拔高，短促的呻吟从他的口中飘出。男人的阴茎坚硬而火热，如同一把锋利的刀刃，毫不犹豫地劈开他的身体。他就像被热刀割开的黄油，在Harry的身下化为一滩粘稠的奶油。

在Harry进入他身体的那一刻，所有缺失的部分终于得以圆满。即便这是地狱，他也甘之如饴。

***

Eggsy从未想过有一天能够与Harry并肩作战，携手杀敌，两人的合作天衣无缝，称得上完美无暇。一柄黑伞和一只手提箱，就足以击退所有敌人，如果他是一柄出鞘的利剑，锋芒毕露地斩杀敌人；那么Harry则是他的剑鞘，四面坚固，为他遮风挡雨，抵挡住所有的炮火与攻击。

没有人比他们更加了解彼此，也没有人比他们更加信任对方，这种羁绊早已深入骨髓，浸透血液，将他们身体皮肤的每一寸都紧密相连。这是一种不言而喻的默契，勿须言语，只要一个动作或是一个眼神，Harry就足以猜透他心中的想法和即将完成的举动，在自己下一秒的攻击范围内，为他提供最周全的庇护和最牢固的保护。

而这仅仅只是他和Harry的第一次合作，即便这样的场景早已经在他的脑海中轮回过无数多次，可是在战斗结束的那刻，Eggsy依旧发现自己双腿无力浑身虚软，差些整个人瘫倒在地上。这场酣畅淋漓的战斗比他所经历过的一切性爱都要来得绚烂刺激，更加令人情欲勃发。

在此之前，他们从未有过如同今天这般亲密的交融。即便他是自己的导师，即便他所经历的一切蜕变都是因为Harry，然而在过去的两年中，支撑自己艰难前行的动力只剩下脑海里那些短暂又美好的回忆。他将和Harry有关的所有记忆，小心翼翼地放进一只小小的盒子里，并且上了锁。除了自己，没有人知道那些故事，除了自己，没有人可以打开那个盒子，读取只属于Harry的回忆。

感谢老天。从没有一刻，Eggsy如现在这般感激上帝，他愿意做个虔诚的教徒，从此以后自律守戒，将他的神明和救赎供奉。

他曾将自己灌得烂醉如泥，只为逃避现实给予他的重创，溃烂的伤口至今无法愈合；他曾趴在Harry的办公桌上放声大哭，泡菜先生就在书架的另一头睁大着眼睛，看向自己。你瞧，Harry甚至在泡菜先生死后将它做成标本，放置在书架上，为什么他不把自己也做成标本，钉在墙上呢？如果这样就能永远待在年长者的身边。

“你想他吗，泡菜先生？”Eggsy歪着脑袋问，嘴角露出了一抹孩子气的微笑，“你也想他了对吗？”泡菜先生当然不会回答。青年露出一丝自嘲的笑意，它早就已经和Harry长眠于尘土之下了呢。

Eggsy晃了晃酒杯，出神地望着杯中摇曳的液体。杯底的冰块相互撞击着发出清脆的声响，琥珀色的液体透过切割光滑的玻璃杯，在昏黄的光线下折射出令人迷醉的光泽，晶莹而剔透。细腻柔和的液体缓缓流动，淌过冰块的缝隙，在杯壁上留下了一圈棕褐色的酒渍，像极了年长者的眼睛所流露出的色彩。Harry拥有一双臻色的瞳孔，犹如一块纯净透明、质地柔美的琥珀，古朴而雅致。当他微笑时，眼底似乎藏有一块宝石，闪烁着如星辰般的光芒；当他看向自己时，好似有一把火焰在燃烧，透过隐匿的黑夜，将琥珀温润的色泽照耀得通透并且明亮。

渐渐地，时间对他来说已经失去了意义，过去现在与未来并行交织，过往无数的记忆如同蝴蝶扇动的翅膀，在他的脑海中萦绕盘旋。记忆的盒子一旦被开启，就很难再合上了。

 

Eggsy拿起桌上的酒杯，摇摇晃晃的朝着书架的方向走去。马提尼的酒香飘入年轻人的大脑，气味并不浓郁，却让人感到昏昏沉沉的，犹如毒品一般，持续麻痹着他的神经和感官。

他的生活中充满了Harry留下的痕迹，无法磨灭，难以遗忘，可是属于男人的气息却越发寡淡，唯有那件挂在衣柜中，属于Harry的红色浴袍能够带给他一丝的慰藉。

他的睡眠质量并不怎么好，大多时候，只能通过酒精和药物的作用入眠。可这些都无法让他从极致的思念中脱身而出，相反，曾经和Harry相处的每一幕都像是用刀子刻进脑海的画面，每一个场景都是如此鲜活，一旦想起，锯齿般的伤口又被鲜血淋漓地剥开。他是如此的思念Harry，以至于根本无法忍受独自待在这间充满后者气息的屋子中，任何的一分一秒。

仿佛察觉到了主人情绪的变化，桌角的JB发出了汪汪的叫喊，乌黑的眼珠中倒映出青年失魂落魄的模样。Eggsy回过头，给了自己的宠物一枚牵强的笑意，JB又一次溢出呜咽的低鸣，年轻人竖起手指，轻轻搁上自己的唇瓣，做了个嘘声的动作。

JB停止了叫唤，将自己缩进青年为自己搭建的柔软的小窝中，如同黑玛瑙一般湿润的眼珠直直望着自己的主人。那一瞬间，Eggsy突然想起那一天——当一切还未发生时，在走廊的书架前，Harry曾凝望自己的眼神。失望、愤怒、震惊、除此以外似乎还有些别的情绪夹杂其中，隐忍又深刻，仿佛某一天就会如同宇宙爆炸般地彻底爆发。

Eggsy从未深究过那是一种怎样的眼神，又代表了怎样的情感，但是这一刻，他突然明白了。他和Harry的羁绊始于十几年前发生在他父亲身上的一场爆炸，紧接着一枚勋章牵起了他们的生活，彼此交错，时隐时现。在他所不知道的岁月里，Harry曾站在他看不见的地方，守护他的成长，为他扫除一切障碍，直到他拨通了那个电话，在警察局的门口第一次见到Harry。

一路走来艰难且不易，Harry给了他从未有过的关心与信任，即便是他的母亲也未曾对他正眼相待过。在所有人都对这样一名从街头成长起来的穷小子嗤之以鼻的时候，是Harry给了他一个目标，一次改变的机会和另一种完全不同的人生。从师生到伙伴到挚友，Eggsy已经无法用简单的言语去定义他和Harry之间的关系，他只知道即便是死亡也无法将他们之间的羁绊割断，即便是世界末日也绝不会动摇他对Harry的感情。可是，他甚至还没来得及对Harry说出一句充满感激的爱意。

一瞬间，巨大的疼痛贯穿了他的心脏，将神经撕裂，记忆在他的脑海中剧烈翻滚着，仿佛风暴中飘摇的小船。他的眼前一片黑暗，大脑好似被一颗子弹横穿而过，所到之处皆是一片狼藉。

Eggsy两脚虚软，身体忽冷忽热地冒着冷汗。他不得不用一只手撑着桌面，以此平稳住自己不断下滑的身形。青年拱起后背，撑在桌上的左手紧绷着，指尖嵌入皮肉，圆润的骨节因为疼痛而微微泛着白。

这一刻，年轻又骄傲的特工终于被长久以来无处宣泄的思念彻底打败。玻璃碎渣扎进他的胸口，穿透他的皮肉，将一切变为鲜血淋漓的模样，青年连呼吸中都透出苦涩的疼痛。Eggsy低下头，从喉咙里传出低低闷闷的笑声。

在Harry被一枪爆头的那天，他曾在这个位置和男人发生了激烈的争执。他责备自己的导师是个无情无义，凶残冷酷的杀手，将自己的宠物一枪打死之后，还做成了标本放在书架上。他仍清晰地记得那一刻Harry震怒的表情，因为他的误解而无比受伤。这一刻，那些记忆成了一把锋利的刀子，持续割绞着他的心脏。

Eggsy低下头，用力锤了记桌面，低低的笑声从他的胸膛中溢出。那些熟悉的片段不断冲击着年轻人的大脑，结合着酒精的热度，不断灼烧着神经。记忆变得越发模糊起来，大脑中泛起一片昏眩，墙上那只被做成标本的蝴蝶似乎有了生命，正张开翅膀朝半空飞去，轻盈地舞动着身躯。

年轻人似乎感应到什么，猛地抬起头，对着虚无的半空露出向往的微笑，他伸出手臂，五指微张，从稀薄的空气中轻轻划过，试图将那只翩翩起舞的蝴蝶握在掌心。

啪嗒一声，青年的右脚撞上书架的底座，手中的玻璃杯差些脱落。杯中液体因此溅出了几滴，洒在了手背上。冰冷的液体让年轻人瞬间回过神。

“我想你了。”Eggsy小声地说，将冰冷的酒杯贴上了自己滚烫的脸颊。有什么浸湿了他的眼眶，顺着脸颊缓缓流下，将衬衫领口打湿了。

Harry教会了他言语礼节，如何成为一名真正的绅士，如何调制一杯马提尼。墙上依旧贴满了太阳报，除了那些记录着男人曾经执行过的每一个任务，又多了另一些属于年轻特工的时刻。Eggsy将新的太阳报贴上墙，似乎只有通过这种方式，才能找寻到自己和Harry之间那微弱又可怜的联系。他尽全力做了一切自己能够做到的，成为了Harry期待中的模样，绅士得体并且勇敢忠诚。

年轻人勾起嘴角，逐渐形成一枚小小的，落寞的、怀念的微笑。“如果你能听见的话，我很想你，Harry。”

 

空气中安静得似乎能听到他的呼吸声，书架上的泡菜先生依然用乖巧的眼神看着自己。

原来，他早已身处于这般热烈而醇厚的感情中而不自知。酒杯从年轻人的手中摔落，啪嗒一声摔得粉碎。Eggsy双手捂着脸，任由泪水浸湿了他的指缝。

他的衣角突然被什么拽了抓。不知何时JB跑了过来，正用牙齿拉扯着他的衣角。Eggsy松开捂住脸颊的双手，JB见状，贴上了青年的掌心，小心翼翼地舔弄着他的指腹。察觉到主人的视线，JB呜咽了一声，用懵懂又清澈的眼珠注视着青年。

那一刻，巨大的悲伤彻底将他击垮。年轻的特工抱住自己的宠物，将它捧在胸前，昏黄的灯光下，青年的身影孤单又寂寞，黑色的影子斜斜打在地上，被墙上的壁灯拖得极长。他就像一名在沙漠中迷失方向的旅者，肩膀如同筛糠那般用力颤抖着，似乎下一秒就会因为脱力而昏倒在冰冷的地板上。

“我爱你，Harry。”Eggsy喃喃自语道，他的视线越过通透明亮的玻璃杯，投向了空荡荡的房间，脑海中Harry熟悉的五官又一次清晰地浮现。年轻人用手掌细细摩挲着男人的五官，他就像用沙石与粉末拼成的画像，青年手指划过之处掀起一片又一片的沙尘。

Eggsy怔怔望着眼前塌陷的画面，身体犹如脱力一般，陷进了无边无际的尘土之中。他闭上眼，粗砺的尘土从指缝飘落，男人的五官变得越发模糊起来，那些记忆好像随着这一刻画面的消失而彻底瓦解。他用颤抖着手指抚上了年长者的那件红色睡袍，并将它死死攥在手心，如同抱紧唯一的浮木那般用力。

他半跪在衣橱前，以一种拥抱的姿势将那件红色的睡袍纳入怀中。胸前的JB被挤得不透气，从浴袍中钻出脑袋，呜咽呜咽地叫唤着。Eggsy仿若未闻，而是将整个脑袋埋进了男人最后剩下的气息中，贪婪并且绝望地呼吸着，好似这就是他的全部。

如果他们不曾相遇。

 

***

 

颈部突如其来的痛楚让Eggsy瞬间回过神。也许是为了报复先前青年印在自己皮肤上的咬痕，Harry毫不留情的咬上了对方细腻的颈肉。Eggsy的后穴剧烈收缩了一记，敏感的穴肉将长者的阴茎死死咬住。

“操！你疯了？”他怒视着Harry，咬牙切齿地说。随之而来的却是体内越发凶猛的抽动。

“我很抱歉。”短暂的沉默浮现在两人之间，Harry抿紧了嘴唇，眼中露出了一丝犹豫，“我不知道是什么让你感到如此的不安，”他停顿了一下，语气异常艰难，“如果你希望我停下——”他突然停下，用大拇指揩去青年眼角的泪水，Eggsy这才发现，不知何时自己早已泪流满面。他咧嘴一笑，“如果你更加用力的操我，我保证，所有的不安和猜疑都会烟消云散。”

Harry露出一丝极其细微的笑意，紧接着他用右手轻轻抚上年轻人柔软的棕栗色短发。在那些他所不曾参与的时光中，青年学会了使用发胶，蓬松的头顶不再乱糟糟地炸开着。年轻人身上的衬衫早就在方才残暴的撕扯中被扯得领口大敞，露出了漂亮的锁骨和胸前起伏的肌肉。丝质的领带悄无声息地落上地面，弯曲的模样拧扭成犹如蛇形一般的线条。Harry用赞叹的目光描摹着Eggsy被训练和战斗雕琢得异常坚韧的轮廓。

门口的玻璃早就在打斗中碎成了一片片，阳光穿透大门的支架，打在年轻人的皮肤上，像是镀了一层蜂蜜，细腻并且光滑，散发着诱人的麦色光泽。

Harry从未想过有一天能够亲眼见到这样的青年，赤裸而真实，将整个人完完全全地剥开，暴露在自己眼前。他握紧Eggsy的腰肢，身体用力撞向对方的身体。酒精充当了润滑剂，随着Harry每一次的抽插，泛起火辣辣的疼痛。这样的疼痛更加刺激了Eggsy的情欲，他就像一条脱水的人鱼，在Harry身下剧烈挣扎起来。

“操我，更加用力地操我。”Eggsy发出了甜美而绝望的呻吟。

“如你所愿。”Harry绷紧了语调，他的额角布满汗水，那只受伤的眼睛因为汗水的刺激而愈加疼痛起来，他却仿佛要将这些疼痛倾数加诸于Eggsy的身上，阴茎一次又一次地插入年轻人紧致的体内，将坚挺的龟头挤入脆弱的肠道，残忍地碾磨着青年敏感的穴肉。湿润的小穴仿佛一张窄紧的小口，用力将Harry的阴茎咬住。

腰部挺动的频率越发剧烈，随着阴茎的每一次挺入都会翻起红色的穴肉，空气中回响着渍渍的水声，粘稠的液体将Eggsy被操地熟烂的小穴衬托得异常淫糜。

年轻的特工精壮有力，强健的体格结实饱满，每一块肌肉都是上帝细心雕琢后的成果，当他舒展开四肢时，仿佛一只展翅欲飞的蝴蝶，在Harry的身下绽放出最美丽的模样。男人咬紧下颚，眼底充斥着掠夺的欲望，他低下头用力吮吸起年轻人的喉结，并将一连串湿漉漉的吻痕烙印在青年的颈部，所到之处皆是一片狼藉。

Eggsy发出断断续续的呻吟，酒精夹杂着血液的腥气充斥着他的喉咙，似乎下一秒就会因为难以承受的快感而爆炸。绿色的瞳孔中盈满了湿润的水汽，发胶失去了作用，棕栗色的短发软软地黏在青年光洁的额头上。

Harry只想将这样的年轻人剥皮拆骨，嚼碎了他的每一块皮肉，吞入腹中。撞击的力度越发凶猛，Eggsy的五脏六腑似乎也要因为这般大力而被顶出体内。痛楚在他的血管中蔓延，快感在他的大脑中积聚，年轻人的呻吟被撞击得越发支离破碎。

Harry突然扣紧Eggdy的后腰，将一记重重的抽插顶入他的体内。与此同时，男人低下头，用饱含温柔的目光注视着身下的青年。Eggsy不由屏住了呼吸。

“事实上，我才是那只被你捕获的蝴蝶。”Harry用沙哑的语调说，眼底闪烁着直白而动人的爱意。Eggsy错愕的抬起头。

下一秒，一片白色的光晕遮蔽了他的视线，强烈的快感瞬间将他击溃，Eggsy绞紧后穴，在Harry的抽插下达到了极致的高潮。

Eggsy咧开嘴角，他的瞳孔因为泪水而酸涩发胀，蓝绿色的瞳孔犹如水洗过后的绿宝石。“你应该把我永远地钉在你的身体里。”

“你已经刻在了我的心里。”Harry轻轻吻了一记他的额头。

乌云渐渐褪去，太阳从云后探出了脑袋，将温暖的阳光洒进小屋，晒得人浑身上下暖洋洋的。年轻人的肚子突然不合时宜地叫了起来。两人对视一眼，Eggsy感到几分不好意思，他微红着脸，避开了前者的视线，额前柔软的碎发如麦穗般金黄而耀眼。

注视着年轻人被微风拂乱的短发，Harry勾起嘴角，露出了眼角浅浅的笑纹，眼中充满着柔和的爱意。Eggsy不禁捂住了自己怦怦乱跳的心脏。那一刻，他微微地笑着，不需要和自己说什么。而Eggsy觉得，为了这个微笑，他已经等待了很久。

 

FIN

 

注：结尾出自泰戈尔《飞鸟集》。原文如下：  
You smiled and talked to me of nothing and i felt that for this I had been waiting long.


End file.
